


I Really Didn't

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [33]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: During a drunken bout with Kirk, McCoy tries to make his position perfectly clear.





	I Really Didn't

“I really didn’t, you know,” McCoy declared drunkenly as he twirled around his hand that was holding his drink. Bourbon slopped over the top of his glass, but McCoy paid it no attention. He was making a point to a likewise inebriated Jim Kirk, and he wanted to make certain that Kirk was listening.

“Course not,” Kirk slurred in agreement, but he wasn’t too sure what he was agreeing to. It seemed to be making McCoy happy, so why the hell not agree to whatever McCoy was saying? At least the good doctor wasn’t ragging at him for a change. In fact, McCoy was in a halfway decent mood. Except for this current business that he wanted Kirk to recognize. Whatever it was.

“I don’t know how anybody could think that I'd think that doing something like that would’ve been funny, let alone that I'd do it. Besides,” he said with a thoughtful frown. “I couldn’t.”

“Course not. It would be unthinkable of you. Unthinkable. Don't know how anybody could possibly think otherwise.” Kirk frowned. “What? What didn’t you do?” His frowned deepened. "Or couldn't?"

“What the guys dared me to do. You know.”

“I do?” Kirk asked amiably as he smiled the smile that most people equated to warm toast with butter melting on it.

"Of course! Everybody knew!"

"We did? I did?" Then he got what he could only call a brainstorm. Quite brilliant, really. "Suppose you tell me again, just to make certain that our memories are in agreement? Okay?"

“They dared me to ask Spock to the upcoming diplomatic dinner and dance.”

"Oh, that dare!"

"Now you remember."

Kirk looked puzzled. "No. Not really."

"Never mind. I didn't do it."

“Now, Bones, I think that would’ve been great if you had.”

McCoy tried to concentrate. "Really?"

“Sure. You and Spock would make a great looking couple.”

“We would?”

“Sure. A couple of handsome hunks like you? Why not? You both fill out your uniforms pretty nicely, you know,” Kirk said as he gazed fondly into his drink before taking another sip of it.

"We would make a helluva good looking pair, wouldn't we?"

"That's what I'm saying, Bones."

"I couldn't, though. I don't have the nerve."

"Is that why you wanted to get drunk with me? So you could find the nerve?"

"Maybe. But I wanted to run this all by you since you know everything there is to know about love."

"Oh, now," Kirk tried to brush off the compliment with false modesty, but he did have to admit that he was fairly knowledgeable about matters of the heart.

"Jim, it wasn't just because of the dare. I'd really like to ask him. But he wouldn't go with me. I just know that he wouldn’t."

"You wouldn't know until you tried," Kirk said gently.

"It's not that I like him that way, or anything special like that, you know. I just think that he should get out more. Socialize. Let people see his relaxed, fun side." McCoy frowned as he thought that over. "Anyway, he should get out more."

"You're right, Bones. It'd be nice if you took him under your wing and helped him meet people. That's really being a friend."

"Hell, yes, I'm his friend! He might not realize it, but I am."

"Oh, I believe that he realizes it. You saved his life last week after he got caught in that landslide."

"I was his doctor then, Jim. Not his friend."

"You sat up with him around the clock."

"Still his doctor."

"You spent time with him in his quarters for a week while he was recuperating. You even played three dimensional chess with him when you knew you'd lose. But you played because you know that he likes the game. That's friendship."

"He deliberately let me win. Twice. That took real skill."

"No, that took real friendship," Kirk said gently. "Did you ever consider that you both started feeling special to each other about that time? Is that why you wouldn't take a dare that concerned him? Because it might cheapen your new feeling? Or even, ah, jeopardize your friendship?”

”Could be.”

”Or maybe you just respect him too much not to do anything underhanded toward him.”

”Could be that, too.”

”But I’m also saying that you should try to ask him out. Sincerely. What could you lose?”

”A friend,” McCoy answered so quickly that Kirk knew that he had been thinking long and hard about the matter.

”I think that you’ve not taken something into consideration,” Kirk said.

”What’s that?” McCoy was sounding amazingly sober and so was Kirk. Only long-time drinkers can come out of alcohol so quickly and so dramatically.

”Who’s that,” Kirk corrected.

”Alright, who’s that? But I have a feeling that you’re going to say Spock.”

”Your feeling is correct.”

”Jim. Be reasonable. He won’t--”

”Just try it, okay? But first, sober up, take a shower, get your head screwed on straight so you can look at the world straight again--”

”Is something wrong with Dr. McCoy’s head?” a new voice asked.

”Oops,” Kirk breathed as he and McCoy both looked wild at each other and scrambled to tidy themselves. That was difficult to do since they were still under the influence. Granted, their talking had sobered them somewhat, but they still flopped around like two puppets with loose strings that needed to be tightened.

For a few moments, Spock watched the weird dance that they were performing, then he asked, “May I be of some assistance, gentlemen?”

”Nothing, nothing, Spock,” Jim Kirk answered as he and McCoy dusted each other off and straightened clothing.

”Have you been wrestling with each other to the extent that your clothing needs to be readjusted?”

”What? Wrestling? No, no! Just, ha ha, tidying ourselves!” Kirk answered with a hardy, but fake laugh. He aimed a slap across McCoy’s chest, but it caught McCoy sharply across his lower face.

”Aw!” McCoy howled in protest as he put a protective hand over the red hand print. "What was that for?!" he demanded as he glared at Kirk.

"Love tap," Kirk explained.

"If that was a love tap, I'd hate to see what you'd do to me if you were mad at me."

"Want me to kiss it and make it well?" Kirk offered.

McCoy pulled aside. "No!" he thundered, then nearly lost his balance and tumbled out of his chair. Kirk made a grab for him and prevented a fall.

Spock frowned. “Are you gentlemen certain that you do not need assistance?”

”We’ll be fine, Spock, fine,” Kirk assured Spock. “Just a little fun. Ha. Ha. My hand slipped.”

”Dr. McCoy does not look fine.” Spock turned to McCoy. “Is there anything that I may do for you, Doctor?”

”Yes. Yes, you may," McCoy said as he pulled himself up straight.

Spock pulled himself up straight, also. "And what is that, Doctor?"

"Would you go with me to the diplomatic dinner and dance?” McCoy asked with his heart in his mouth.

”Bones, that’s not the way. You gotta build up to things like that. And you need a shower. You'd offend a skunk.”

”If you please, Captain," Spock said primly. "I will handle this.”

Kirk held his hands back in concession, then steeled himself. Spock was going to mop up the floor with McCoy. There wouldn’t even be enough left of McCoy to bury.

”Doctor," Spock said graciously, "I would consider it an honor to accompany you to the diplomatic dinner and dance."

"You would?" McCoy echoed in awe.

"I would," Spock affirmed.

”What?!” Kirk sputtered.

But neither McCoy nor Spock heard Kirk. They were too busy smiling softly at each other to pay any attention to their flabbergasted friend.

"I am greatly honored," McCoy said with a shy smile.

"I assure you, Doctor, that the honor is all mine."

Kirk decided that he didn't know everything about love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
